


High

by FreeArchive



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom!Hope Mikaelson, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Requested, Teasing, Top!Penelope Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: And Hope opened the door only to drop her books all over the floor because what was in there waiting for her. Not what, who.Penelope stood casually by the bed, leaning back against the footboard as if she hadn't a care in the world. She smiled up at her. That smile was sly, pleased by her reaction.{Henelope}{Hope x Penelope}
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	High

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon: Top!Penelope with Bottom!Hope

"Oh my _God_!" 

It was late enough, most people retreated to their room for rest or school work. Hope passed perhaps two people who paid her no attention. She headed across the corridor, adjusting her bag to fumble for the handle. 

And Hope opened the door only to drop her books all over the floor because what was in there waiting for her. Not what, _who_. 

Penelope stood casually by the bed, leaning back against the footboard as if she hadn't a care in the world. She smiled up at her. That smile was sly, pleased by her reaction. 

Penelope was wearing hardly anything. She revealed lengths of tantalising skin. But what she did wear only added to the heat. Dressed in a red lacy bra with a matching red garter belt, Hope's mouth went dry. She looked gorgeous. Sexy. Irresistible. 

She quickly realised that her girlfriend hadn't actually invited her here for a study date but for something else entirely. Hope had had no idea. But she wasn't put out at all. Any thoughts of school work were shoved aside and replaced with nothing but pure hot desire. 

"Hello," Penelope purred, pushing up to take a step forward. "Good to see you, Hope." 

"I…" Hope ran her eyes up and down her body and Penelope's smile only widened. She knew exactly how hot she was. "...you too." 

Hope fully closed the door, glad that Penelope didn't have a roommate. No one would walk in on them. Meaning they had the whole night to themselves. Heat gathered around her core at the very thought. 

Penelope was a… demanding lover. Pushed her to the edge and then again. Hope had never felt quite like it before. Memories came flooding back and she wanted more. 

"Hm. Come here," Penelope said softly, crooking a finger. 

Like a puppet on a string, Hope could do nothing but obey. She shrugged her bag to the floor and immediately went to her. Kicking off her shoes, she wanted to do nothing more than ravish her into the early hours of the morning. 

But Penelope had other ideas. 

Hope leaned to kiss her. A finger delicately pressed to her lips made her freeze in her path. 

"Eager," Penelope murmured, stepping forward. "I like that." 

Her eyes were dark, sensual in the warm light around them. They undressed her without touching, as if phantom hands ran down her skin. And she walked around. Slowly. Trailing her fingers across her cheek. Behind her. Close. So close. 

Hope shivered at the feeling of warm breath against her neck. 

“Penelope-” 

Then the sensation of lips against skin. Hope groaned despite herself. Gentle at first but then sharper, biting, eliciting another delicate moan from her lips. Usually she had more control over herself but Penelope was something else. Able to make her feel what she’d never before. 

Hands wandered down her sides, teasing but not touching yet. She had too much clothes for her liking. She wanted skin on skin. Then lips and fingers. Pleasure. 

“Pen, come on,” Hope gasped, threading her fingers through hers. “Don’t do this to me.” 

“Do what?” Her voice was husky, breathed against the curve of her ear. 

“Oh, you know what you’re doing,” Hope huffed and made to turn around. 

A hand caught her wrist. Demanding was what Hope had called her. Not exactly. _In control_. And then Hope landed on the bed. Penelope straddled her lap. 

“Now, now,” Penelope smirked. “Don’t be so hasty.” 

She hadn’t let go of her wrist. Guiding her hand to her waist, but not letting her touch. She was cruel, when Hope wanted so much but could only have so little. Perhaps this was why she enjoyed their games so much. Holding back only made their release that much sweeter. 

And she was finding it so hard to hold back. 

Hope was stronger than Penelope. If she really wanted to, she could switch their positions, pin Penelope beneath her and make her scream her name. But she didn’t. She didn’t want to. 

Penelope had a way about her that dragged Hope to the deep end. The noise that escaped her lips could only be described as a whine. Needy, wanting her. It only made Penelope's eyes darken. 

Finally, Penelope kissed her and pushed her flat down on her bed. She was overwhelming, threatening all control and Hope just wanted more. 

Hands found her shirt and tugged it over her head; then Penelope’s mouth left hers to roam across her skin. Each kiss was heated, sending a searing flame down her core. Lower. Slowly. Down in a twisting path but her destination was clear. 

“Penelope,” Hope gasped. “ _Please_. Enough teasing!” 

Penelope loved to take her time, wringing every last sound from her until Hope couldn’t take it. And then even more. She seemed to delight in it. Hope couldn’t argue. 

Penelope kissed along the faint outline of her abs, ignoring her desperation. Leaving a gentle trail of lovebites, she slid from her lap and between her legs, hands bracing them apart. She was sensitive, gasping at such caresses. 

“What is it you want?” Penelope murmured. 

“ _You_.” 

Such a simple request. Yet Penelope would not indulge. She teased, toyed and played with her. 

Penelope slowly took her belt buckle and started to slide her jeans off. Impatient, Hope tried to help but she was stopped. 

“Wait.” 

The pure _command_ in her voice made Hope freeze. And let her do as she pleased. 

Penelope guided them down her legs until she was left in her underwear. And then those as well were taken away. Hope was breathless in anticipation. Heat pooled in her core, between her thighs and she looked to Penelope to help her. 

“You’ve been good,” Penelope whispered in her ear. “Let me reward you…” 

Her touch, fingers slow at first but then building all at once. Penelope kissed her, drinking her moan like a fine wine. Hope could only hold onto her like there was nothing else in the world. And then her hands, those wickedly sinful hands, brought Hope to a high she could never compare to. 

As she cried Penelope’s name into the dark, Hope was eternally grateful for the sound charms she put on the walls. Because she doubted their neighbours would be pleased otherwise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If you did, consider leaving a comment or something nice 💜💜  
> 


End file.
